Drabble SoonHoon
by kimyenaaa
Summary: SoonHoon couple. Jihoon senang karena Soonyoung jealous, ada apa sebenarnya? Seventeen couple! Soonyoung x Jihoon! GS!
1. Oppa

_**Oppa**_

Jihoon menatap sebal siswa laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Mendengus kemudian, setelah menunggu-hampir sepuluh menit- suara siswa di depannya, alih-alih siswa itu hanya tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi rapinya. Jihoon berdecak kesal, membuat siswa itu semakin tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar membuat Jihoon sebal setengah mati.

" _Ya_! Apa maumu?" Jihoon membentak siswa di depannya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di samping badannya. Siswi manis itu berusaha untuk tidak memukul wajah menyebalkan di hadapannya. "Sial! kau membuang waktu berhargaku."

Siswa laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan sebelum memasang senyum lembutnya. " _Aigoo_ , _yeoja_ ku sedang kesal _eoh_?" tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon berdecak sebal, sebelum menepis kasar tangan siswa itu. Siswa itu masih tersenyum lembut mendapati kelakuan Jihoon. Sudah biasa Jihoon bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Kwon Soonyoung, apa, yang, ingin, katakan, padaku?" Jihoon bertanya dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Sudah habis kesabarannya menghadapi tingkah siswa di depannya. Banyangkan saja sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima menit Jihoon berdiri di lorong sekolah berdua dengan siswa bernama Soonyoung itu. Semenjak lorong sekolah masih ramai hingga sepi seperti ini. Rencana pulang ke rumah langsung bergelung dengan kasurnya, sirna begitu saja, setelah Soonyoung menyeretnya keluar kelas beralasan ingin berbicara, setelah bel pulang berbunyi tadi.

"Panggil aku _oppa_ dulu, baru aku akan bilang." Sepertinya Soonyoung masih ingin bermain-main dengan kesabaran Jihoon.

"Sial! Menjijikan! Tidak akan pernah!" Soonyoung tertawa keras begitu mendengar umpatan Jihoon. Jihoon itu memang manis dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang imut. Tapi jika sudah kesal atau marah, sudah tidak ada lagi Jihoon si imut nan manis. Pasti kata-kata kasar akan keluar dari bibir tipis siswi imut itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bicara." Soonyoung membalas setelah selesai mengendalikan ketawanya. Membuat Jihoon mendengus sebal kemudian menendang tulang kering Soonyoung. Pekikan kesakitan langsung terdengar menggema lorong sekolah lantai 2.

"Kau benar-benar membuang banyak waktuku. Sial." Jihoon mendorong keras badan Soonyoung, hingga si pemilik badan terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Aku pulang." Jihoon menghentakan kakinya sebelum melangkang menjauhi Soonyoung. Wajahnya manis ditekuk, membuat Soonyoung tertawa pelan, sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya," suara Soonyoung kembali terdengar, membuat Jihoon melirik siswa di belakangnya dengan wajah malas. "sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan _ice_ _cream_ ," Soonyoung menggantungkan ucapannya, bertujuan untuk melihat respon dari siswi imut di depannya. Dan Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghapnya. "tapi, kau tidak mau, yasudah lah." Soonyoung membuat wajahnya menjadi terlihat sedih. Jihoon mendengus sebal, sebelum menarik tangan Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung bersorak gembira dalam hati dan dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya, Soonyoung menggandeng tangan Jihoon keluar sekolah dengan semangat.

* * *

hallooo... aku kembali nih bawa ff seventeen ku yang pertama, ini udh di publish di wattpad juga sebenarnya. dan sekarang aku publish di sini... ini pertama kalinya bikin soonhoon dan pendek banget ya.. maaf yaaaa ...

jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian /bbuing bbuing bareng chan/


	2. Get Well Soon

_**Get Well Soon**_

Yang pertama dilihat kedua mata sipit Soonyoung adalah Chan-adiknya Jihoon- yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas penuh susu. "Oh hyung," Chan terkejut melihat Soonyoung yang kini sedang melepas sepatu putihnya. Setelah mengingat kalau Soonyoung mengetahui password apartment yang ditempatinya bertiga dengan Jihoon dan Jisoo-kakak sepupu mereka, Chan mengubah raut wajahnya.

Senyum terlukis di wajah Soonyoung setelah berhasil melepas kedua sepatunya. Kemudian, kedua matanya menangkap Chan yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan sedang menatapnya. "Annyeong Chan-ie," Soonyoung melambai dengan senyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Chan balas mengangguk. "Annyeong hyung."

"Jihoon-ie Nuna masih di kamar," Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Jihoon masih di kamar jam segini. Biasanya kekasih manisnya sedang mengurus rumah atau sibuk memarahi adiknya-entah karena kamar yang berantakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. "sepertinya nuna demam. Semalam nuna pulang basah kuyup." Chan melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan kakak sepupunya. Oh pantas saja semalam Jun-saudaranya Soonyoung- marah-marah ditelepon pada Minghao. Jihoon bilang padanya, kemarin sore akan pulang bersama Minghao setelah selesai latihan untuk acara seni bulan depan.

"Oh iya hyung, tolong sekalian bawa makanan nuna di dapur." Seru Chan sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Soonyoung melangkah menuju dapur, setelah Chan menutup pintu kamarnya. Soonyoung langsung saja mengambil nampan berisi mangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan botol sirup obat penurun panas. Jihoon tidak bisa minum tablet, Soonyoung baru ingat.

Pengap. Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Soonyoung begitu memasuki kamar Jihoon. Soonyoung berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang masih bergelung di kasurnya. Selimut tebal berwarna biru langit membungkus seluruh badan Jihoon. Hanya terlihat wajah dan rambutnya yang basah karena keringat, mungkin. Pendingin ruangan mati dan jendela tertutup rapat. Membuat kerutan di kening Soonyoung.

Soonyoung meletakan nampan di meja belajar Jihoon, kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Jihoon-ie," Soonyoung menyentuh kening Jihoon dengan telapak tangan kemudian punggung tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ditempelkan pada keningnya sendiri. Wajahnya berubah panik begitu merasakan kening Jihoon panas. Jihoon benar-benar demam. "Jihoon-ie," panggil Soonyoung dengan khawatir mengusap pipi bulat kekasih manisnya.

"Soonyoung-ie," suara Jihoon terdengar serak dengan matanya yang masih menutup. "leherku sakit." Jihoon membuka matanya dan langsung terlihat Soonyoung yang sedang mengambil gelas di meja belajar. Soonyoung membantu Jihoon duduk, lalu memberikan gelas berisi air putih. Jihoon meminumnya dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang melihat wajah khawatir kekasihnya. "Gomawo," Jihoon memberikan gelasnya kembali pada Soonyoung dengan senyuman lemah.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini, hm?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada lembut. Kedua tangannya memegang mangkuk. Jihoon terbatuk sebelum menjawab. "Semalam aku dan Minghao menerobos hujan."

"Kau tahu," Soonyoung menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Jihoon. Jihoon awalnya menolak, tapi Soonyoung menatapnya tajam. Mau tidak mau Jihoon menerimanya. Soonyoung terlihat menyeramkan sekarang. "Jun hyung marah-marah semalam karena mendengar Minghao hujan-hujanan." Soonyoung tersenyum setelah Jihoon menelannya.

"Leherku sakit, Soonyoung-ie." Jihoon merengek dengan matanya yang mulai berair. Membuat Soonyoung mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Beberapa suap lagi setelah itu minum obat, okay?" Jihoon mengangguk, kemudian menerima suapan dari Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum lembut menyuapi kekasihnya hingga beberapa suap, dan berhenti ketika Jihoon kembali merengek dengan matanya yang kembali berair. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum pelan melihat kekasih manisnya begitu kesakitan. Soonyoung meletakkan mangkuk di atas nampan dan mengambil botol obat. Menuangkan cairan bening itu ke sendok, setelah itu mengambil gelas minum. Soonyoung menyuapkan obatnya ke Jihoon seraya memberikan gelas yang berisi setengah ke Jihoon. Jihoon menghabiskan air di dalam gelas lalu memberikannya kembali ke Soonyoung.

"Tidur lah," Soonyoung meletakkan kembali gelas ke meja belajar, setelah mencium lembut kening panas Jihoon.

"Dingin," Jihoon bergumam yang membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. Langsung saja Soonyoung menempatkan punggungnya di sebelah Jihoon. Membuat kekasih manisnya langsung beringsut ke pelukannya. Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, kemudian memeluk Jihoon. Menempatkan kepala Jihoon pada dada bidangnya. Soonyoung tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap rambut lepek Jihoon.

Jihoon yang biasanya galak akan berubah manja, jika sakit. Salah satu sifatnya yang tidak ditunjukan pada orang lain-kecuali Chan dan Jisoo- dan Soonyoung senang sekali. Walaupun begitu, Soonyoung tetap menyukainya. Bagaimanapun Jihoon, Soonyoung tetap mencintainya, karena baginya Jihoon adalah perempuan tercantik, terimut, dan termanis yang pernah dikenalnya-setelah ibunya yang pasti. Dan Soonyoung bahagia memiliki Jihoon sebagai kekasihnya sekarang.

"Get well soon baby hoon."

* * *

holaaaaaa

aku bawa chap 2 yeyeyeyey

lama ya updatenya wkwkwkwk maapkeun sibuk nih udh tingkat akhir di sekolah

seneng deh liat respon kalian makasih ya yang udh mau baca ff ini.

buat yang nanya ini berhubungan atau ga ceritanya, jawabannya adalah iya

juga buat _CypherJeon_ makasih udh semangatin jadi terharu aku

Jangan lupa review yaaaa^^


	3. Kesleo

_**Kesleo**_

Jihoon menghentakan kakinya berjalan memasuki kamar Soonyoung yang berantakan. Lihat saja banyak baju yang berserakan di lantai kamar. Ada beberapa di lantai, ada juga yang menggantung di pintu lemari, dan beberapa juga ada yang berserakan di kasur tepatnya di kaki kekasih malasnya itu.

Jihoon mendengus, sebelum mengambil baju-baju yang berserakan. Lalu dimasukan ke dalam ember baju kotor yang ada di pojok kamar. Setelah selesai, Jihoon berjalan mendekati kasur Soonyoung. Tangannya menepuk keras pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung palli irona!" pekik Jihoon menepuk-nepuk kasar pipi dan bahu telanjang Soonyoung. "Aigoo malasnya."

"Aku masih ngantuk, Jihoon-ie." suara serak Soonyoung terdengar masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Kemudian Soonyoung membalikan badannya jadi menghadap Jihoon.

Belum sempat Jihoon kembali berteriak, Soonyoung sudah menarik tangannya, hingga terbaring di depan kekasih menyebalkannya itu. Soonyoung langsung mendekap erat Jihoon. Menyelusupkan kepala kekasih imutnya ke dadanya, masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Membuat Jihoon meronta. Memukul lengan Soonyoung dengan brutal. Dia tidak bisa bernafas sungguh. Lagipula Soonyoung juga bau keringat, mana tidak pakai baju. Jihoon merasa ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis merasakan pukulan-pukulan sayang dari kekasih. Dia malah mempererat pelukan dan semakin menyamankan dirinya. Membuat Jihoon semakin brutal memukul tangan dan badan Soonyoung. Kakinya juga kini menendang-nendang kaki kekasih menyebalkannya itu. Hingga,

"Argh!"

Soonyoung memekik kesakitan dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Soonyoung berguling menjauhi Jihoon, kemudian memeluk kaki kanannya yang terasa sakit. Membuat Jihoon menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" kepala Jun menyembul dan langsung mendapat tatapan yang berbeda dari dua orang di kasur. Jihoon menatap dengan bingung dan Soonyoung menatap memelas dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"Jihoon menendang kakiku yang kesleo, hyung." Adu Soonyoung dengan merengek. Membuat Jihoon mendengus sebal, setelah mendudukkan badannya.

"Siapa suruh memelukku seperti tadi? Aku kan tidak bisa nafas." Jihoon membela diri dengan wajahnya yang kesal setengah mati. Hei jelas itu bukan salahnya.

Jun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah malas. Sudah pasti Soonyoung yang memulai duluan. Sudah hafal dia dengan tingkah saudara sepupunya itu. "Yasudah, aku mau pergi dulu ya." Jun memamerkan senyumnya yang membuat Soonyoung mendengus.

"Oh iya Jihoon-ie tolong kau urus si bayi besar itu ya." Soonyoung memandang sebal sepupunya itu. "Kalau dia melawan, hajar saja. Kekuasaan ada di tanganmu." Jihoon mengacungkan jempolnya seraya tersenyum lebar pada Jun. "Aku pergi."

Bibir Soonyoung langsung mengerucut, setelah kepala Jun menghilang. Nasibnya menyedihkan sekali. Sudah di tendang kekasih manisnya, dan sekarang sepupunya malah menjerumuskannya pada kekasihnya yang galak. Apa Jun Hyung tak sayang padanya?

"Soonyoung-ie," Soonyoung menoleh horror, setelah mendengar suara Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon sedang menatap sebal dirinya.

"Kau bau cepat mandi!" Jihoon berseru kencang menunjuk pintu kamar mandi. Membuat Soonyoung menatapnya kesal.

"Kakiku sakit, Jihoon-ie. Kau tadi menendang kakiku yang kesleo." Soonyoung balas berseru dengan wajahnya yang kesal. Pergelangan kaki kanannya memang sejak tadi berdenyut-denyut sakit. Seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk dengan jarum.

Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung, setelah mendengus. Tangannya kemudian menarik kaki Soonyoung dan memangkunya. Jari-jari mungil Jihoon mulai memijat pergelangan kaki Soonyoung yang terkilir. Seketika senyum langsung menghiasi wajah Soonyoung.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini sih?" suara Jihoon terdengar kesal. Tapi Soonyoung yakin kalau Jihoon sedang khawatir. Soonyoung paham, kekasihnya memang tidak bisa langsung mengekspresikan rasa khawatirnya. Jihoon itu tipikal perempuan galak dengan segala rasa perhatiannya yang tersimpan rapat. Hanya muncul pada orang-orang tertentu saja.

"Aku terjatuh saat latihan kemarin, sepertinya kurang pemanasan." Soonyoung menjawab, setelah mendudukkan badannya menghadap Jihoon. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat Jihoon menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Makanya kalau pemanasan yang benar. Kalau seperti ini siapa juga yang repot?" Soonyoung hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang cemberut. Wajah Jihoon yang kesal terlihat manis.

"Manis sekali, Jihoon-ieku ini." Soonyoung mencubit gemas kedua pipi bulat Jihoon hingga memerah. Setelah itu terdengar jeritan kesakitan. Jihoon memencet kakinya yang bengkak dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Sakit Jihoon-ie," Jihoon memasang senyum manisnya yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Soonyoung. Soonyoung memang sudah sering dikasari Jihoon. Tapi yang ini benar-benar tidak berperasaan. "Kau benar-benar ya, yeoja tapi kasar sekali pada kekasih sendiri."

"Siapa suruh menggangguku? Sudah baik aku urut kakimu itu." Jihoon mendelik sebal. Soonyoung benar-benar menyebalkan. "Sudah sana kau mandi! Bau." Jihoon mendorong-dorong bahu telanjang kekasih menyebalkannya.

Yang didorong bukannya beranjak, malah menarik si pendorong ke dalam pelukannya. "Walaupun bau, kau tetap suka kan?" Jihoon memukul lengan Soonyoung dengan wajah kesalnya. Berani sekali Soonyoung menggodanya dengan wajah menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Kau bau mana tidak pakai baju lagi. Keringatmu nempel di bajuku tau." Soonyoung tertawa pelan dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Jihoon hanya tersenyum pelan dan semakin menyamakan diri dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Walaupun menyebalkan, Soonyoung tetap kekasihnya dan Jihoon menyukai pelukan hangat Soonyoung.

"Ini keringat pekerja keras tau. Aku bekerja keras untuk sekolah kita, seharusnya kau hargai." -dan aku juga bekerja keras membuatmu nyaman bersamaku.

* * *

review jangan lupa yaaaa^^


	4. Jealous (Jihoon)

_**Jealous**_

Jika kalian bertanya hal yang paling dibenci Jihoon tentang kekasih sipitnya, jawabannya adalah saat Soonyoung tebar pesona. Seperti saat ini, Soonyoung tampil ditengah lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya dengan _dance_ berkonsep seksi. Soonyoung hanya memakai kemeja putih-basah karena keringat- sebagai atasannya tanpa dikancing. Hei, Jihoon saja yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya belum pernah melihat perut kotak-kotak Soonyoung dengan keringat yang menetes seperti itu, tapi kekasih sipitnya malah mengumbar-ngumbar di depan banyak orang. Mana teman-teman perempuannya histeris dengan mata berbinar lagi. Menyebalkan sekali. Jika Jihoon tahu konsep _dance_ untuk lomba kali ini, tidak akan dia urut kaki Soonyoung yang kesleo tempo hari.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap panggung di bawah sana. Teriakan teman-teman perempuannya benar-benar membuat _mood_ nya turun. Sudah tidak konsen lagi siswi imut itu menonton pertunjukan _dance_ _group_ nya Soonyoung.

"Lihat saja ya nanti kau, Kim Mingyu." Jihoon melirik Wonwoo disebelahnya yang sedang meremas botol plastik kosong. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Mingyu yang hanya memakai jaket _baseball_ sebagai atasannya. Memamerkan dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotaknya.

Jihoon bergedik merasakan aura membunuh dari Wonwoo. Sahabatnya yang tinggi bak model itu memang terlihat kalem, tapi akan terlihat menyeramkan saat marah. Seperti malaikat saat baik dan iblis saat marah. Ya seperti itu.

"Untung saja Jun _Oppa_ sudah kuliah." Jihoon mendengus mendengar desahan Minghao. _Kalau Jun_ Oppa _masih sekolah di sini juga, dia akan_ dance _seperti itu, bahkan lebih parah dari ini._

Wajah Jihoon terus saja ditekuk selama perlombaan _dance_ sampai selesai. Bahkan saat ini, saat dia dengan Soonyoung jalan pulang. Membuat Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. Bahkan Jihoon tidak mau disentuh.

"Jihoon- _ie,"_ Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon dan hanya mendapat dehaman dari kekasih imutnya. Soonyoung maju satu langkah berdiri tepat di depan kekasihnya, sehingga membuat Jihoon berhenti dan menatap sebal Soonyoung.

"Ada apa hm?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada lembut. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi bulat kekasihnya. Namun langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Soonyoung tersenyum tipis kemudian. " _Badmood_?"

"Minggir!" bukannya menjawab, Jihoon malah mendorong lengan kekasihnya. Berusaha menyingkirkan badan besar Soonyoung dari hadapannya. "Kubilang minggir, Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung tersentak begitu melihat mata sipit kekasihnya. Jihoon menatapnya tajam dan tadi membentaknya. Jihoon benar-benar marah.

Jihoon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, setelah berhasil mendorong Soonyoung yang bergeser beberapa langkah. Jihoon berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan Soonyoung yang sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jihoon- _ie,_ " Soonyoung berbalik mengejar Jihoon yang sudah jauh di depan. "Kau marah padaku?" tanya Soonyoung setelah berada di samping Jihoon. Jihoon hanya meliriknya tanpa ada niatan menjawab.

Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sungguh, Jihoon yang diam seperti ini, lebih mengerikan dari yang biasanya galak. Dan Soonyoung benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Jihoon," Soonyoung memanggil dengan tegas. Tangannya menarik lengan Jihoon agar berhenti di depannya. "Sakit, Soonyoung. Lepaskan!"

Jihoon berhenti dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Tangannya berusaha melepaskannya cengkraman Soonyoung pada lengannya. "Lepaskan!" bukannya melepaskan Soonyoung malah mencengkram lebih kuat.

"Lee Jihoon berhenti!" Soonyoung membentak dengan nada pelan. Membuat Jihoon berhenti meronta. Kepala siswi imut itu juga makin menunduk.

"Jelaskan apa salahku, Jihoon! Jika kau diam seperti ini mana aku tau kesalahanku." Soonyoung menatap sendu pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat dagu Jihoon, lalu menatap lembut kedua mata berair kekasihnya. "Jangan diam seperti ini, _chagiya_."

"Aku marah, Soonyoung." Suara Jihoon terdengar pelan, namun Soonyoung masih bisa mendengarnya. Tangan Soonyoung beralih mengusap lembut pipi bulat Jihoon. "Marah kenapa hm?"

"Karena," Jihoon terdiam sebentar. Siswi imut itu terlihat sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat, agar Soonyoung tidak menertawainya nanti. "tadi di lapangan." Jihoon menjawab dengan bisikan. Namun Soonyoung dapat membaca gerak bibirnya. Setelah mengerti titik permasalahannya, Soonyoung terkekeh pelan.

" _Yeoja_ ku _jealous eoh_?" Jihoon memukul kesal lengan Soonyoung. Wajah imutnya kini memerah padam. Soonyoung sekarang sudah menertawakannya. Menyebalkan sekali. "Kau menyebalkan."

Soonyoung makin tergelak setelah mendengarkan pekikkan Jihoon. "Kau pikir, kau ini tidak punya kekasih, seenaknya memamerkan tubuhmu."

Soonyoung terdiam sebentar, setelah mendengar dengusan kekasih imutnya. Jihoon marah karena konsep _dance_ nya tadi. Sudah seharusnya Jihoon marah padanya. Soonyoung sudah memiliki Jihoon dan malah memamerkan badan pada orang banyak. Soonyoung jadi merasa tidak menghargai Jihoon sebagai kekasihnya. Memang tidak seharusnya Soonyoung mengiyakan konsep usulan adik kelas menyebalkannya itu. Sudah sepantasnya Jihoon marah.

"Maafkan aku ya, Jihoon- _ie_." Soonyoung berucap dengan pelan. Jihoon dapat melihat mata sipit Soonyoung yang penuh dengan penyesalan. "Ini bukan konsepku, ini konsep Mingyu sungguh. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima konsepnya." Jihoon dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya. Soonyoung benar-benar terlihat merasa bersalah.

Senyum manis terlukis di wajah imut Jihoon. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju pipi kekasih sipitnya. "Memang seharusnya tidak kau terima, _pabbo_!" Kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Soonyoung.

"Lain kali, kau beri tau dulu padaku. Aku ini kan pacarmu, mana rela badan pacarku dipamer-pamer depan banyak orang." Soonyoung tersenyum menatap haru kekasihnya. Kemudian memeluk erat Jihoon.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jihoon tersenyum mendengar bisikan Soonyoung. "Aku pegang janjimu." Kemudian melepas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Nah sekarang belikan aku es krim sebagai hukumannya." Jihoon berucap dengan mata berbinar-binar. Membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap pucuk kepala kekasih manisnya.

"Kenapa es krim? Nanti lehermu sakit, dua minggu lagi acaranya." Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak memainkan tali selempang tasnya. Terlihat benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan Soonyoung mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit kedua pipi bulat kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin sekali. _Jebal_ Soonyoung- _ie_." Soonyoung mendengus sebal setelah mendengar nada memohon kekasihnya. Mana pakai _puppy eyes_ lagi. Jihoon memang paling tahu kelemahannya. Dengan berat hati Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Jihoon langsung bersorak gembira, kemudian menarik tangan Soonyoung untuk kembali berjalan.

* * *

aku kembali yeyeyeyey siapa yang nungguin?

seneng deh liat reviewnya makasih banyak ya udh mau review /bow/

terus reviw yaaa ditunggu lho review dari kalian...


	5. Fighting

_**Fighting**_

Soonyoung terkekeh melihat Jihoon yang sejak setengah jam yang lalu mondar-mandir di salah satu pojok ruang kelas. Jihoon sedang gugup, karena kurang dari setengah jam lagi, siswi imut itu akan menampilkan suara emasnya dan juga kemampuan _dance_ nya bersama Minghao. Padahal mereka sudah berlatih sejak dua bulan lalu. Seharusnya Jihoon tidak segugup ini, lagi pula ini juga bukan panggung pertamanya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Jihoon mengikuti perlombaan nyanyi ataupun _dance_. Dan yang ini bukan perlombaan, melainkan pentas seni di acara seni tahunan sekolah mereka.

Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon, menyebabkan siswi imut berambut pink itu menatap Soonyoung dengan raut wajah ingin menangis. "Jangan gugup, _chagiya_!" suara lembut milik Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan kekasih imutnya. Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut pink kekasihnya.

"Aku takut, Soonyoung- _ie_." Jihoon merengek. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kekasih sipitnya. Sudah paham sekali Soonyoung dengan tingkah Jihoon waktu gugup. Level gugup Jihoon sudah tinggi.

Tangan Soonyoung bergerak mengangkat dagu kekasih imutnya. Membuat Jihoon mendongak menatapnya. " _Yeoja_ ku yang imut ini kan sudah berlatih keras. Jangan gugup ya! Nanti malah nge _blank_ di panggung. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" tangannya beralih mengusap pipi bulat Jihoon yang sudah ditaburi _blush on_.

"Tapi ini kan lagu buatanku sendiri. Aku takut mereka tidak menyukainya." Jihoon masih merengek dengan mata berairnya. Soonyoung kembali mengusap pipi bulat Jihoon dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Mereka pasti suka. _Yeoja_ ku ini kan sangat berbakat." Biasanya cara ini dapat menenangkan kegugupannya Jihoon. Tapi, sepertinya tidak berhasil. Jihoon masih menatapnya dengan mata berair, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir kekasih manisnya. Sehingga mampu membuat Jihoon terdiam dengan mata yang membulat dan pipinya yang makin memerah. Membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Minghao saja tidak segugup kau." Soonyoung menunjuk Minghao yang sedang dipeluk Jun di sebrang mereka dengan dagu. Membuat Jihoon langsung melihat sahabatnya itu. Dan keadaannya lebih parah darinya. Bahu Minghao bergetar dipelukan Jun dengan tangan Jun yang mengusap punggung Minghao.

"Apanya tidak gugup?" Jihoon mendengus kesal setelah melihat Minghao. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Jun yang sedang menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya memasang cengiran dengan tangannya yang menggaruk pipinya.

"Kan aku berusaha menghiburmu, supaya tidak gugup lagi." Senyum menghiasi wajah manis Jihoon. Soonyoung mengatakannya dengan tulus. Mampu membuat hati Jihoon menghangat. Masih dengan senyum manisnya, Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung ikut tersenyum seraya mengusap belakang kepala kekasihnya. " _Gomawo_ Sooyoung- _ie_."

"Jihoon _Eonni_ , Minghao _Eonni_ , ayo sudah waktunya." Seungkwan, salah satu panitia acara seni sekolah mereka, datang dengan Woonwo di belakangnya. Suaranya yang terdengar keras hingga membuat Jihoon mendengus, setelah melepas pelukan Soonyoung.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Seungkwan!" Seungkwan hanya memasang cengirannya mendengar dengusan Wonwoo. "Ayo Jihoon- _ie_ , sebentar lagi giliranmu dan Minghao. Minghao mana?"

Jihoon menunjuk Minghao yang baru melepas pelukannya dengan Jun. Wajah Minghao berantakan, rambutnya juga, membuat Seungkwan memekik histeris. " _Omona_ _eonni_ , kenapa menangis? _Make up_ dan rambutmu jadi rusak. _Aigoo_ karyaku rusak."

"Daripada kau celoteh terus bisa buang waktu banyak, lebih baik cepat perbaiki sana!" Wonwoo mendorong bahu Seungkwan, kemudian berbicara pelan pada _walkie talkie_ di tangannya. Bilang pada orang lain yang ada dekat panggung kalau mereka ada masalah sedikit dan butuh beberapa menit lagi.

Seungkwan berjalan ke arah kotak _make up_ nya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Kemudian beralih ke Minghao dengan kotak _make up_ di tangannya. Tangan terampil Seungkwan mulai memperbaiki wajah Minghao kemudian beralih pada rambutnya. Untung rusaknya tidak terlalu parah, jadi Seungkwan masih bisa atasi.

"Nah selesai." Sengkwan tersenyum senang setelah selesai. " _Eonni_ jangan menangis lagi!" Minghao hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oke kita ke panggung sekarang." Wonwoo keluar duluan kemudian diikuti Seungkwan yang menggandeng tangan Minghao. Siswi cantik itu menyemangati Minghao, membuat Jun yang berjalan di belakang mereka memasang senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Nah sekarang mari kita lihat penampilan _yeoja_ ku yang imut ini." Jihoon tersenyum, kemudian menautkan tangannya pada tangan Soonyoung. Keduanya kini berjalan keluar mengikuti teman-teman mereka.

 _Baby Hoon fighting_!


	6. Aku atau Dance

_**Aku atau Dance**_

Hal yang paling menyebalkan dari Jihoon, menurut Soonyoung, adalah saat Jihoon bertanya-merengek lebih tepatnya- antara Jihoon dengan _dance_ , mana yang lebih Soonyoung pilih. Mana bisa Soonyoung memilih. Jihoon dan _dance_ itu sama-sama hidup Soonyoung. Masa depannya, belahan jiwanya, cinta pertamanya, jantungnya, pikirannya, pokoknya semuannya yang ada di hidupnya, dipersembahkan untuk _dance_ dan Jihoon juga. Cinta Soonyoung untuk _dance_ juga sama besarnya untuk Jihoon-tapi cinta untuk Jihoon sedikit lebih besar. Jadi sulit untuk memilih. Apalagi dengan waktu terbatas seperti sekarang ini. Mereka berdua harus membagi waktu antara belajar, lomba dan acara seni, dan juga waktu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi dua minggu dari sekarang, sekolah mereka sudah menjadwalkan ujian tengah semester. Semakin kecil saja waktu untuk berduaan.

Seharusnya Soonyoung senang, Jihoon merengek padanya untuk menemani jalan-jalan. Kapan lagi waktu berduaan dengan Jihoon, kalau bukan hari ini? Apa lagi Jihoon jarang merengek seperti ini. Untuk minta Jihoon menemaninya membeli buku saja susahnya setengah mati. Dan biasanya Jihoon akan meminta Wonwoo atau Chan yang menemani jalan-jalan, bukan dirinya yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sah Jihoon. Masalahnya, Jihoon merengek di saat yang tidak tepat. Di saat Soonyoung harus menemui Lee _Seonsaengnim_ untuk membahas projek kelas _dance_.

"Ayolah Soonyoung hari ini saja jam 4." Jihoon menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Soonyoung. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kantin menuju tangga.

"Kenapa dadakan? Semalam kan aku sudah bilang sudah ada janji." Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang sedang mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. "Pergi dengan Wonwoo saja." Jihoon menatap sebal kekasihnya. Sejak kapan Soonyoung jadi cuek seperti ini?

"Dia pergi dengan Mingyu." Jihoon mendengus bersamaan dengan kaki kecilnya yang mulai menaiki tangga. Soonyoung melirik wajah Jihoon yang ditekuk, tersenyum geli kemudian. " Ya sudah pergi lah dengan mereka."

Jihoon langsung saja menendang kaki Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung oleng ke depan. Untung saja reflek Soonyoung menyangga badannya dengan tangan, jadi keningnya tidak mencium anak tangga di depannya. "Jihoon!"

"Apa?" bukannya minta maaf, Jihoon malah membentak Soonyoung dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Kau ini ya benar-benar. Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" Soonyoung kesal setengah mati dengan kekasih manisnya itu. Benar-benar kesal. Niatnya tadi, setelah bertemu Lee _Seonsaengnim_ akan menemani Jihoon jalan-jalan atau membelikan es krim. Tapi sirna sudah. Sudah hilang niatnya.

"Kau jalan lah sendiri. Aku marah!" Jihoon terdiam melihat Soonyoung yang sudah jauh di depannya. Soonyoung benar-benar marah padanya. Jihoon langsung terduduk di anak tangga. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Siswi imut itu sedang merenungkan kelakuannya pada Soonyoung tadi. Menghiraukan siswa yang lalu-lalang di tangga melihat aneh dirinya.

Oke, Jihoon mengakui kalau sikapnya terlampau kasar pada kekasih sendiri. Tapi Soonyoung juga menyebalkan. Masa iya Jihoon disuruh jadi nyamuk. Mingyu dan Wonwoo kalau sudah berduaan, pasti melupakan sekitar, benar-benar merasa dunia milik berdua. Jadi, jika Jihoon ikut, sudah pasti Jihoon akan dilupakan dan akan jadi nyamuk. Dan Soonyoung bilang tadi Jihoon jalan dengan mereka saja. Bagaimana Jihoon tidak kesal coba?

Setelah tadi waktu istirahat puas merenung di tangga, sampai-sampai diledek Seungkwan dan kekasih bulenya, Jihoon memutuskan untuk menunggu Soonyoung selesai rapat dengan Lee _Seonsaengnim_. Dan di sinilah Jihoon sekarang duduk di di lantai bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu ruang _dance_. Jihoon berniat minta maaf dan berharap mereka bisa jalan bersama sebelum sibuk belajar untuk ujian dua minggu lagi. Pasti mulai minggu depan Soonyoung dengan dirinya sudah sibuk belajar dan tidak bisa keluar berdua lagi.

"Jihoon- _ie_?" Soonyoung terkejut melihat kekasihnya duduk di lantai, setelah keluar dari ruang _dance_. Dia kira, Jihoon sudah pulang sejak bel pulang sekolah dua jam yang lalu. Ternyata malah duduk selonjoran di lorong.

"Soonyoung _-ie_ ," Jihoon masih mempertahankan posisinya dengan kepala yang mendongak menatap Soonyoung berbinar. Senyum terlukis di wajah lelah Jihoon.

"Kenapa di sini hm?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan nada lembut. Siswa sipit itu memutuskan untuk jongkok di samping kekasihnya, bertujuan agar leher Jihoon tidak pegal. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Jihoon.

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat kerutan di dahi Soonyoung. Siswi imut itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Soonyoung. "Aku mau minta maaf."

"Untuk?" tanya Soonyoung dengan salah satu alisnya yang naik.

Jihoon kembali menatap Soonyoung. Siswi imut itu menggigit bibirnya, sebelum menjawab. "Karena sudah kasar tadi waktu istirahat. Maafkan aku."

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengusak gemas surai oranye kekasihnya. Tangannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Jihoon. "Aku juga sudah bersikap kekanakan. Sebenarnya aku tau kalau rapat ini penting, tapi aku malah memaksa. Aku hanya ingin berdua, sebelum kita benar-benar sibuk minggu depan."

"Aku tau kok." Soonyoung masih memasang senyum lembutnya. Membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum dengan tangan kekasihnya yang kembali mengusap pucuk kepalanya. "Jadi, sekarang kita pergi?"

Awalnya mata Jihoon berbinar dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah manisnya. Namun sinar mata Jihoon meredup kemudian setelah teringat sesuatu. "Kau pasti lelah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, kemudian mencubit gemas kedua pipi bulat Jihoon. " _Yeoja_ ku ini kan sudah menungguku lama, jadi aku juga menemaninya jalan sekarang. Lagi pula kalau aku sakit ada _yeoja_ ku yang imut ini merawatku dengan baik."

Sepertinya sore ini adalah jadwal Jihoon untuk selalu tersenyum dan berakhir dipelukan kekasihnya. Soonyoung tertawa pelan setelah Jihoon menubruk dirinya. Memeluk erat kekasih mungilnya.

"Minggu depan kita mulai belajar bersama, jadi kita bisa berduaan. Aku ke _apartment_ mu atau kau yang _apartment_ ku?"

"Di _apartment_ mu saja. Chan pasti juga belajar bersama Jisoo _Oppa_. Aku menginap ya mulai hari minggu besok?"

"Mulai hari ini juga boleh. Kamarku selalu terbuka untuk _Baby_ _Hoon_ ku yang imut ini."


	7. Belajar

_**Belajar**_

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ," Jihoon yang sedang fokus pada buku di depannya memanggil Soonyoung di sebelahnya, dengan mata yang masih fokus pada buku. Soonyoung hanya berdeham menjawab kekasihnya. "yang ini caranya bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti."

Soonyoung melihat ke arah soal yang ditunjuk Jihoon. Setelah itu mengambil buku tulis yang ada di dalam tas di depannya. Membuka dengan cepat buku tulis itu kemudian menyodorkannya di depan Jihoon.

"Yang ini. Cari y-nya dulu, setelah ketemu masukan angkanya, baru ketemu x. Masukkan angka x dan y-nya ke soal itu, dan ketemu deh."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah itu larut mengerjakan soal-soal di buku cetak matematika. Besok kelas Jihoon jadwalnya ujian matematika dan bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan kelas Soonyoung jadwalnya ujian bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Korea. Soonyoung terlihat lebih santai dibandingkan Jihoon. Ujian matematikanya sudah lewat dua hari yang lalu, jadi hari ini Soonyoung bisa lebih fokus _ngajarin_ Jihoon.

Mereka berdua belajar sampai larut malam. Soonyoung fokus dengan buku catatan dan soal-soal latihannya, sama seperti Jihoon yang fokus dengan soal-soal latihan, catatan Soonyoung-punya Soonyoung lebih lengkap, dan kertas coretannya. Meja makan Soonyoung sudah penuh dengan buku dan kertas-kertas milik Jihoon.

Jarum pendek jam dinding di dapur Soonyoung sudah menunjuk pada angka satu dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk pada angka lima. Terlihat Soonyoung yang menutup buku pelajarannya. Dia baru saja selesai acara belajarnya. Soonyoung langsung memasukan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas sekolah. Terkekeh pelan saat melihat Jihoon yang tertidur dengan kertas dan buku latihannya sebagai bantal.

" _Yeoja_ ku pasti kelelahan." Soonyoung berbisik pelan dengan tangannya yang mengusap surai oranye kekasih imutnya. Setelah puas melihat wajah manis kekasihnya, Soonyoung membereskan milik Jihoon. Memasukan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas milik Jihoon ke tas merah kekasihnya.

Soonyoung menidurkan kepalanya menghadap wajah imut kekasihnya. "Jihoon- _ie_ ," tangannya mengusap lembut pipi bulat Jihoon yang dibalas dehaman dari Jihoon. " _Irona_! _Chagiya irona_!"

Jihoon menerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum melihat wajah lembut milik kekasih sipitnya. "Aku ketiduran ya?" tangannya mengucek mata kanannya. Terlihat menggemaskan dan membuat Soonyoung mencubit pipi bulat Jihoon. "Punggungku sakit."

"Ayo tidur di kamar." Soonyoung beranjak dari duduknya bersamaan dengan Jihoon yang menegakkan punggungnya. Kemudian Soonyoung berjongkok membelakangi Jihoon. Bermaksud untuk menggendong Jihoon dipunggungnya. Jihoon langsung saja menubrukkan badannya kepunggung hangat kekasihnya, lalu memeluk erat leher Soonyoung.

"Aku tambah berat ya?" Jihoon bertanya bersamaan dengan Soonyoung yang beranjak dari jongkoknya.

" _Aniya_ , _yeoja_ ku yang imut ini ringan seperti kapas." Soonyoung mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Sedangkan Jihoon menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Soonyoung. Menghirup aroma tubuh Soonyoung yang selalu dapat membuatnya tenang dan hangat. "Makan lah lebih banyak lagi, Jihoon _-ie_."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tidak mau! Seungkwan selalu mengataiku gendut dan pendek. Katanya aku seperti bakpao." Jihoon makin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kekehan Soonyoung. Menyebalkan sekali. Tidak sadar diri memang adik kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu. Memang Seungkwan lebih tinggi darinya tapi badannya lebih besar darinya. Dan Seungkwan bilang itu badan yang seksi.

"Mau kau gendut, pendek, seperti bakpao, atau tinggi, kurus, seperti pohon bambu," Jihoon baru sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di kamar Soonyoung saat kekasihnya menududukan mereka di atas kasur. Kemudian Soonyoung berbalik dan menatap dalam mata sipitnya. Kedua tangan Soonyoung menangkup kedua pipi bulatnya. "Aku akan selalu mencintai _yeojachingu_ ku yang imut ini. Kau satu-satunya yang ada di hati dan pikiranku. _Saranghae Baby Hoon_."

Jihoon tersenyum haru sebelum menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan bibir Soonyoung di atas bibirnya. Soonyoung menciumnya lembut penuh dengan perasaan yang tersampaikan. Membuat Jihoon tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

 _Nado saranghae nae_ Soonyoung- _ie._


	8. Jealous (Soonyoung)

_**Jealous**_

Soonyoung seharian ini kesal setengah mati. Selalu marah-marah. Sampai-sampai membuat Mingyu bingung dan bertanya, " _hyung_ sedang _PMS_ ya?" dan botol air mineral melayang mencium kening lebar Mingyu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _hoobae_ kurang ajar!" Mingyu hanya mencibir mendengar bentakan Soonyoung. Memang Mingyu, Seungkwan, dan Hansol -kekasih bule Seungkwan- memang adik kelas yang paling berani dengannya, Jihoon, Wonwoo, dan Minghao. Berani _ngatain_ , berani jahil, berani kurang ajar juga. Mereka memang dekat satu sama lain sejak kecil, kecuali Hansol yang baru hadir dihidup mereka dua setengah tahun yang lalu-dulunya dia tinggal di luar negri. Sangking dekatnya sampai jadi seperti ini.

"Kau _jealous_ kan? Aku tau gelagatmu, _hyung_." Mingyu tertawa melihat wajah muram milik Soonyoung. "Kalau kau marah dengan alasan yang jelas, pasti terlihat sekali wajah marahmu. Tapi lihat sekarang wajahmu, jelek!"

" _Ya_! Dasar _hoobae_ kurang ajar!" suara debuman pintu terdengar. Mingyu melarikan diri setelah mengatainya. Benar-benar anak itu.

Tapi, memang benar sih. Soonyoung akui, dia _jealous_ setengah mati dengan teman kelas vocalnya Jihoon. Namanya Seokmin, teman seangkatan mereka dan teman sekelas vocal Jihoon. Sejak awal mereka masuksekolah ini, Seokmin dan dirinya terang-terangan bersaing untuk mendapatkan Jihoon, dan Soonyoung lah pemenangnya. Dan sampai sekarang secara terang-terangan Seokmin juga masih mendekati Jihoon. Bahkan di depannya pernah mengajak Jihoon _ngedate_.

Yang membuat seharian ini Soonyoung marah-marah tak jelas adalah tingkah Seokmin yang mendekati Jihoon. Bermula pada pagi tadi, saat dirinya dan Jihoon baru sampai di sekolah, Seokmin sudah berdiri di depan gerbang dan langsung saja menarik Jihoon ke kelas vocal. Lalu saat istirahat, Soonyoung melihat Seokmin modus _deketin_ Jihoon di ruang musik. Di sana ada Seungkwan dan Hansol juga sih, tapi tetap saja panas hati Soonyoung melihatnya. Mana Jihoonnya pasang wajah polos lagi. Dan yang terakhir baru saja setengah jam yang lalu Soonyoung lihat Seokmin modus di perpustakaan. Modus minta diajarin fisika. Jihoon memang terlihat risih dan beberapa kali marah dengan sikap Seokmin yang menempeli dirinya sejak tadi pagi, dan Soonyoung tersenyum senang saat menguping.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ,"

Soonyoung menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barang miliknya. Memasukan semua barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas selempang hitamnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Jihoon yang mendekatinya.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ ," Jihoon kembali memanggil Sooyoung. Jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk punggung Soonyoung. "Kau kenapa?" biasanya saat Jihoon datang ke ruang _dance_ , Soonyoung langsung menyambutnya. Tapi sekarang tidak, Soonyoung malah cuek.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Jihoon geram juga melihat kecuekan Soonyoung yang sejak tadi menganggap dirinya tak ada. Jelas-jelas sejak tadi dia panggil-panggil nama kekasih sipitnya. Bukannya menjawab Soonyoung malah jalan keluar ruangan dan mematikan lampu. Padahal di dalam masih ada Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon kesal setengah mati dan langsung mengejar Soonyoung. " _Ya_! Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Jihoon berlari mengikuti Soonyoung yang jalan lebar-lebar. Soonyoung seakan-akan menghindarinya. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?" bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung malah balik bertanya dengan melirik Jihoon pakai ujung mata sipitnya.

"Marah kenapa?" Jihoon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap kekasihnya hari ini. Tidak tahu apakah Soonyoung benar marah atau tidak. Pasalnya, jika Soonyoung marah pasti alasannya jelas dan langsung bilang kalau dia sedang marah. Seperti waktu di tangga dua minggu yang lalu.

Soonyoung berhenti berjalan yang membuat Jihoon juga berhenti dengan wajah yang masih bingung. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Jihoon dengan wajah datarnya. "Pikirkan lah sendiri!" Itu adalah nada datar Soonyoung yang ketiga selama 2 tahun mereka berhubungan. Nada datar Soonyoung pakai jika _jealous_. Seperti waktu tahun kemarin mereka baru menjalani hubungan dan Seokmin memberikan bunga di depan Soonyoung. Dan yang ke dua saat Seokmin mengajak Jihoon _ngedate_ di depan Soonyoung.

"Kau _jealous_?" Jihoon bertanya setelah teringat kalau seharian ini dia bersama Seokmin. Yang biasanya saat istirahat makan bersama Soonyoung di kantin, tadi waktu istirahat malah latihan di ruang vocal bersama Seungkwan, Seokmin, dan Hansol. Mungkin Soonyoung _jealous._

Senyum manis terlukis di wajah Jihoon. Membuat Soonyoung mulai kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jihoon. _"_ Aku benar kan? Kau pasti _jealous."_ Jihoon mengikuti Soonyoung dengan wajah gembiranya. Entah mengapa mengetahui Soonyoung _jealous_ membuat hatinya menghangat. "Aku senang kau _jealous. Jealous_ kan tanda cinta."

Senyum menghiasi wajah Soonyoung sebelum siswa sipit itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Jihoon juga ikut berhenti masih dengan wajah bahagianya, kemudian berdiri di depan Soonyoung. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi kekasih sipitnya. " _Jealous_ memang tanda cinta, Jihoon- _ie_. Kalau aku tidak _jealous_ , semua ucapanku selama ini hanya omong kosong."

Senyum makin merekah di wajah Jihoon begitu Soonyoung menggenggam kedua tangannya yang ada di pipi Soonyoung. "Seharusnya kau tak usah marah seperti ini! Aku ini kan milikmu, setiap saat selalu bersamamu, jadi biarkan aku sehari bersama orang lain."

Soonyoung menurunkan tangan Jihoon dari pipinya, kemudian menggenggam lebih erat. "Aku tidak bisa, kalau orang itu Seokmin. Ingat, dia dulu mengejarmu juga." Jihoon terkekeh mendengar nada kesal Sooyoung. Membuat Soonyoung mendengus.

"Dan pemenangnya _namjachingu_ ku yang sipit ini. Hatiku selalu untukmu, Soonyoung- _ie_. Bukan untuk Seokmin." Suara lembut Jihoon mampu membuat Soonyoung memasang senyum hingga matanya menyipit. Jarang sekali Jihoon bersikap lembut seperti ini. Johoon benar-benar serius sekarang.

Soonyoung langsung saja kenarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap belakang kepala kekasih imutnya. "Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku _Baby Hoon_!"

" _Never,_ Soonyoung- _ie. Saranghae nae namjachingu._ "

" _Nado saranghae."_

* * *

yeyeyeyey sudah selesai tamat finish.. sampe sini dulu ya soonhoon nya...

aku mau hiatus panjaaaannnnggggggg sekali, udh mau ujian nih, sebentar lagi udh selesai jadi anak sekolahan nih seneng deh, makanya aku post banyak chapter

mohon bantuan doa nya ya biar aku bisa melewati ujian ini dengan baik dan mendapat nilai yang bagus juga. amiinnn...

aku juga lagi buat ff seventeen full member tapi baru chapter 1 karena nyolong-nyolong waktu di tengah kejaran waktu belajar. saking pusingnya dan mau muntah gegara angka dan rumus. serius deh sampe aku jadi kyk orang linglung di sekolah *eh kok malah curhat* #plak #abaikan

ff seventeen full member nya bakal aku post setelah penderitaan ini selesai.. di tungguin aja, dan ffnya juga bakal gs, aku ga bisa bikin yang yaoi.

makasih ya udh mau baca + review ff ini

makasih udh gemes sama uji dan greget sama couple ini. couple paporit nih...

sampe ketemu di ff berikutnyaaaa

bye bye


End file.
